List of Nicktoons shorts
Summit Channel Summit Channel Summit Channel is the broadcasting network the aired in the 2016 to present. In this, all of those wide the things that are the broadcasting shows like the shutowns, for kids, and family. SUMMIT C|-|ANNEL 2016-present As it aired to present it closedown. It can't sign back because the forward problems our a bad news that it does'nt have any years the finish the get the crolluim boards whatever the are to get the uploaded. Nobody knows that kind of none jobs keeps. Summit Channel (logo change) The Hamtaro short series started to show on Summit Channel sign on and that channel DirecTV sign off the last time on "October 31, 2016" The reason the short series was shown on the channel was because that Hasbro Channel, ''started to have high ratings around six months after the series premiered on Nicktoons. However, the ratings had problems, so the channel had to stop airing on March 31, 2007. Making ''TheDiniosioFamily TV and Keroppo Kids the only anime programs on Nicktoons until around June 20, 2008. Neutron's Brodcastings These are shorts of Neutron's Broadcastings that were shown before the movie or show started. Episodes include Nyperssill Network, ''and ''Hasbro Channel. Several of these have become games on SummitChannel.com. Summit Mascots These shorts are like a moving comic book. It features characters from the slogan Inscappable which follows the Cleft and Mascot Face as they fight crime in the Chin's comic book. These also appear as "we'll be right back" and "now we're back" signs in early Fairly OddParents episodes. Oh Yeah! Cartoons All of these are animated short films from Nickelodeon's animation showcase Oh Yeah! Cartoons, including the birthplace of The Fairly OddParents, ChalkZone, and My Life as a Teenage Robot. Boy from Woy This is about a boy with a rubber glove on his head who has a magical remote control that can stop, fast forward, and rewind things. The premise is similar to that of the 2006 film Click. Jerk Chicken & Fish Out of Water This is about a chicken who becomes a police officer and a fish who just sits there. The chicken pushes people around, and the fish saves the day. Napman This is the shortest running short. It is about a guy who is always sleeping on his cot. He travels by having his dog pull his cot along, Billy the dog always saves the day, but Napman gets the credit. However, Billy is usually just doing dog things, like chasing a duck/cat or running towards a tree to "do its business". Spider and Fly A clay-animated short about a Spider trying to eat a fly. The fly always outwits him. A Very Aggressive Vegetable It is about kids insulting vegetables and then vegetables come to life and go crazy, destroying snacks, or yelling at the kid. Balinese Slapping Fish It is basically about an orange fish and green fish who slap each other. Usually, something is going on and the two fish randomly appear. CatDog These are the short episodes of CatDog that aired before the show existed. Bobby the Lizard Boy This is about a half iguana/half boy, with a babysitter named Laura Ernie & Trafalgar This is about a boy and his dog, and the kid imagines things and he ends up almost dying in his imagination. He almost gets eaten by a shark but the dog luckily saves him in his misery. Snout This is about animals with snouts who dance to music. They babysit two baboon twins as the mother comes in on chaos. Music Monster This is about a monster who sings. It is computer animated. The Little Freaks This is about a trio of friends that have various abnormalities (one girl has three eyes, there is a pair of Siamese twins, and one boy has a brain in a glass), and they save the world from villains. Only one episode aired. This is a KaBlam! skit. Monster vs Monster This is about siblings who conjure monsters from beneath their beds to fight one another. Deko Boko Friends Ego From Mars This is about some aliens and a robot who try to take over the earth, and fail at it. Created by Mark Gravas. Those Scurvy Rascals Mr. Meaty The shorts from which the show originated. Planet Sketch Shorts from the British/Canadian CGI sketch show, Planet Sketch. A Town Called Panic Avatar: The Last Airbender Shorts featuring the cast of Avatar: The Last Airbender super deformed. There have been three so far. KaBLam! Shorts from the KaBLam! series such as Sniz & Fondue, Action League Now!, Prometheus and Bob, and Life With Loopy. Life With Loopy and Prometheus & Bob are the most played. Domo Others Other Nicktoon shorts are computer-generated scenes, such as Fowl Play, whose name is a pun on the phrase foul play. In Fowl Play, penguins and ducks play an exciting soccer game with music in the background. In the end, the music shifts, and a team of three ostriches catch the ball, ready to challenge the teams. It was made by 9mas http://www.christopherdesantis.com/. A series of shorts aired last year in December. They were about the adventures of Santa Claus as he prepared for Christmas and a new one aired every day until Christmas Eve. Category:NickToons